Girl made of blood
by Ziggynero230b
Summary: The warehouse13 have a new enemy only problem is shes like family to the team


Pete stirred in his sleep.

He was having a bad dream , but it felt so real.

He was strapped to a metal bed his arms restrained. The room round him was foggy , he wasnt able to make out where he was only seeing shapes.

A man walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Pete couldn't see his face as it was hidden under a black balaclava. The man produced an old medal and begun wrapping it round petes wrist. Blocking its circulation. The ribbon was blue with a bronze cross at one end. The man muttered something to Pete but he hadn't a clue what was said.

Pete felt a sharp scratch on his wrist then felt the warmth of the blood dripping down his hand. The blue ribbon soaking up the blood, turning it a shade of purple.

It was then that pete woke up. Sitting up his body clammy , his hair wet.

The curtains to the room had been pulled, allowing a soft glow to enter .

Pete ran his hand through his hair, pulling the bed sheets off of him and reaching for his screwed up shirt on bedside table. Pulling it over his head and streching he made his way to the door, knowing that myka would already be downstairs sitting hugging a bowl of cereal and probably reading a book.

As he reached the bottom of the stair case he rubbed his sore wrist frowning as he did so.

" Hey dude! Nice of you to make an appearance " Claudia shouted, giving him a salute as he sat down to the usual breakfast routine.

Claudia, chomping on fruit loops , Myka engrossed in a book. Steve cooking something yummy in the kitchen.

Myka looked like he hadn't had a good sleep at all . Her hair was disheveled, dark circles where under her eyes.

The front door shut loudly, bring pete back to reality as he reached for the fruit loops.

Artie bumbled in ,chewing on a take out croissant, 2 folders under his other arm, folders containing the pings for todays assignments.

Steve came to join them from the kitchen carrying a plate of homemade pancakes.

" Aww no fair " pete moan looking from his fruit loops to the stack of mouthwatering pancakes.

" Should have got up earlier " Steve said grinning and shoveling some into his mouth ,teasing pete.

" Alright children" grumbled Artie , sitting himself down with the group and handing a file to Claudia and one to Myka.

They both opened them. Claudia looked up confused from her salmon pink folder.

Inside her pack was a picture of a car, the exact car from 'Back to the future ' drawings of flux capacitor surrounding it.

" You realized all this is a movie right grandpa?" She said showing everyone else what was in the folder.

Artie raised his bushy eyebrows " Yes , I know Claudia, a very very popular film. People make replicas of that car all the time. This one in particular was a replica only, the other month it was caught on the same speed camera 4 times , 4 times! one after the other. And yes before you ask it was the same car. Same driver and everything. "

Everyone in the group opened there mouths at Artie story.

" So the car can actually travel through time?" Asked Steve.

" No, but the flux capacitor inside it had somehow been influenced by the movie"

" Dude!" Shouted Claudia holding up her hand to high five jinxy.

"Someone brought it but left the car behind , a man by the name of Towntree"

Arties chubby fingers pointed to the mug shot of a dirty looking man with a rounded face and beady little eyes.

" So we need to go get it off Towntree , all in a days work fine sir" Claudia said jumping out of her seat to go get ready pulling steve with her.

Artie turned to Pete and Myka.

" You two , Medal. It was handed to women who had babies to be brought up for the nazi regime. Its a simple one. You'll find it in the german historical museum. "

" Easy peasy" pete remarked, fist pumping the air as Myka rolled her eyes at him.

As they left the airport ,sat in a dirty taxi, Myka was making her way through the case file again. Stopping on the image of the Medal. Trying to think where she had seen it before.

It was a heavy looking object with a blue and bronze cross a nazi symbol at the centre. The ribbon, long and royal blue , with a golden edging. Myka began fiddling with a strand of hair thinking.

Pete knew straight away that she was deep in thought.

" Whats up myks" he said, trying to look at the image which had made his partner question something.

She turned it round, showing Pete the photo.

" Does this look familiar to you? I've definitely seen it before but can't put my finger on..." Her sentence slowed as she began to remember.

She had a nightmare only a couple of days before. Tied to a bed , unable to move, her blood dripping onto what looked to be this artifact.

"It looks kinda like something I saw last night" added pete.

" In your sleep?" Myka asked, beginning to get alittle concerned. Had she and pete had the same nightmare? Had they somehow been wammied in there sleep?

Pete nodded.

Mykas eyes widened.

" Pete, I had a nightmare about this object a couple of nights ago. Did we have the same dream?"

" How's that even possible?" Asked Pete, already knowing that alot of weird things happened when you worked for warehouse13.

"Pete...? I think we've both somehow had an artifact used on us in our sleep. Which leaves the question of , who, why and, what are the side effects".

Both of them looked down to their right wrist. The wrist which had been forced to bleed onto the cross of honour.


End file.
